Acceptance
by Shae.Thalia
Summary: Oliver Wood lives in London, as he is out late one night he stumbles on a girl, about his age. She is a witch but is homeschooled from Hogwarts... Oliver looks in to the matter and is drawn in faster than he has ever dived before. **EDITED and Changed**
1. Chapter 1

She stood looking out at the quiet streets around her home. It was your basic suburb, each of the houses looking identical on the outside where everyone could see. On the insides each house was different, some were brighter and welcomed the sun; some that didn't accept the sunlight. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned away from her black painted window, and turned back towards her darker, candle lit room. The few flicker flames doused the room in unstable light. She already was underground with a small window that already cut out the rest of the light. Her computer screen clock said it was about midnight. She saved what she had been working on, a mere essay on a poem her teacher had assigned over the Internet, and grabbed a hoodie.

A man walked in, her father as she was searching for her shoes under her bed.

"You heading out now Tari?" he asked, as he stood in her doorway looking in to her room.

"Yeah dad, I have a few hours before dawn to go outside." Tarien replied tying a blue bandanna around her short brown hair, which was a brilliant contrast to her pale skin.

He sighed and hugged her tightly, "Are you taking Chaos?" She sighed and looked at the black Labrador at her father's feet. His big amber eyes begged for the walk, as his tail began to wag.

"Not tonight," she replied and slipped out past him.

"Did you finish your Muggle Studies homework?" her dad called, he was almost desperate for her to stay home.

She spun and faced him, "Dad? I'm a 16 year old girl, who happens to be a witch...and you're asking me if I have done my homework? I have all day literally to do it, and all my muggle class work. Relax for pity's sake. I have been doing this since grade 6... Not on your life am I going to stop now."

She turned and left, grabbing her keys that stood waiting by her door. "I'll be back before sunrise..." Tarien called to her dad and left the house. She shivered not because of the cold breeze of the night, but because she felt odd, out of place.

Oliver Wood left his house in the suburbs of London, it was nearly midnight. It was lonely without school or Quidditch to distract him. He couldn't even fly here unless he spelled himself and his precious broom, his parents had just bought him a new Nimbus 2001.

"I really want to fly it, so I can stay in shape." He muttered to himself, as he ended up at a nearby park. He tensed slightly sensing another being just beyond his sight. He continued walking, his hand in his pocket fingering his wand. He stared at what he saw in front of her. It was a girl, who was obviously a teenager. She looked to be about 16 or 17 years old Oliver Wood's own age. Oliver stared at her as she began to dance slightly singing quietly. She wasn't beautiful, Oliver noticed as her song reached her ears. Her voice was beautiful. She looked tall, and lanky. On her head was something that glowed blue in the darkness.

"Hello?" he called, stopping her in mid step. The dance had been more modern, a simple line dance. She stared at him as he came closer. She tensed as if to run, but his voice stopped her.

"Please don't run... Who are you?" "Tarien, but my friends either call me Celena, or Tari," she replied quietly. On closer expectation she had short brown hair, tied back with a bandanna, her eyes were brown, her skin pale.

"Who are you?"

"Oliver Wood..." he replied staring down slightly. He was six feet tall, there wasn't that much distance between his eyes and hers when he looked down at her.

"Please call me Tari all my friends and family do."

"Is Tarien your last name?" Oliver asked curious at this mysterious being in front of him.

"No, what are you doing here?" She asked as she picked up the book that she placed on the ground when she danced. She had it in her hoodie's pocket when she left and hadn't realized when she left home.

"I wanted to get out...What is a girl like you doing outside at 1:00 in the morning in a neighborhood like this?" Oliver asked following after her as she began to the leave the park.

"It's the only time I can get out..."She replied taking out her book. It had been spelled that if a witch or wizard looked at it, it was a novel called 'Forgotten Potions and their Remembered Uses'. But if a muggle looked at its pages, it merely was a muggle novel, a teen novel about a girl who hides her sex to become a knight.

"What are you reading?" Oliver asked, thinking over her strange answer, he glanced at the title, and took a second glance. "Forgotten Potions and Their Remembered Uses?" he asked looking at her in surprise, she looked at him in shock.

"You're a wizard?" she whispered silently to him as she stared at him.

"You're a witch?" he asked in reply.

"I am, do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked eagerly.

"I do, where do you go?" his voice was happy, she didn't look like anyone at Hogwarts though.

She smiled sadly, "I go at home, I got to go Oliver" she had just noticed they had gone about an hour from her home. She had to be home before sunrise.

"Home? Why not at Hogwarts? Or another Wizarding school?" Oliver said still following her like a puppy.

"I cant..." she replied before racing off. Oliver just stood there, who was she? He thought when he headed towards his home. She was strange but Oliver grinned to himself, I want to meet her again. "Good Night Celena Tarien," he whispered as he headed back up his house steps. "I hope I see you again"


	2. A Vampire

Oliver sat thinking about Tari; in his bedroom the same night. His walls were decorated with Quidditch pictures, plays, and newspaper clippings concerning Puddlemere United, among other teams. He even had a large Muggle white board on one wall, which he could use to think of new plays for Quidditch. The burly 7th year could not get that girl out of his mind.

"Why couldn't she go to Hogwarts?" he asked himself out loud, staring at the large Puddlemere United Flag on his ceiling.

He went to the desk hidden under all his plans for the Gryffindor Quidditch team next season, he already sent an owl to Madam Hooch booking the Quidditch pitch for Gryffindor for the upcoming school year and it was only the beginning of July.

He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore;___

_I hope I find you in good health this summer, but I have a question. Under what circumstances can an English witch not attend Hogwarts? Or any other Wizarding schools in the World?___

_Oliver_

Oliver took it and tied it to his owl, Quaffle's leg and threw the barn owl out the window. He went to his white board and began to sketch out a new play, knowing that Quidditch was the only thing that could get his mind off that girl. Hopefully he would see her soon or Professor Dumbledore would have an answer for him.

Tari woke up the next morning, at about noon. She groaned, and pushed her dog off her bed so she could get up. After she left the disturbing Oliver, she went back to the park and hung around for another hour until she knew she had to go beat the sun.

She stared around her dark room, and began to light candles and turn on the few lamps in the room. She went to her computer screen and booted up the computer. She went in to the rooms off her bedroom and grabbed a protein bar for breakfast, and showered.

She began to work as soon as she could; she was working ahead in her classes. Wizarding and Muggle, she had nothing much else to do. She opened up her online chat and signed on. She sighed, she felt so alone. She continued working until about 5:00 when a knock sounded at her closed door.

"Come in" she called and continued typing.

Her father poked his head in, "Professor Dumbledore is here to see you and talk about your upcoming year."

She turned, and smiled as the Head Master of Hogwarts came in to the room. "Hello Professor, Can I offer you something to drink or eat?" she asked.

"No thank you Ms. Baxton, I really only came for one reason. If we were careful would you consider attending Hogwarts this fall?" he asked, his eyes staring down at her.

"It's not possible, Professor you know I can't. Don't do this to me" she said saving her essay.

"It is entirely possible, Tari. We would just need to take certain precautions." He replied.

"I can't even go outside Professor! I have had 2 melanomas taken off in the past 7 years, what happens if it happens again?" Tari said, brushing past her Professor to take down her Potions book.

"I said we could take precautions, spell the windows so no UV light could come in, even spell your own skin against UV light." Dumbledore said sitting down at the couch that was across the room from her bed. "And getting you to Hogwarts, we can get you there the night before."

"I don't want to be hurt again; I attended my muggle schools for as long as I could even after I got the owl saying I had been accepted to Hogwarts School. My parents are pureblood witch and wizard, they live like Muggles so it is easier on me. The wanted me to attend school in both worlds so I wouldn't be ignorant. When I got my letter I was so sad, I can't leave this room to even go outside on the walks with my dad. Because I knew I could never go. Then you came here saying the exact same thing, I go and I find out I have a melanoma. I want to live Professor," she cried and hugged her Potion's book to her chest. "You give me something I just cannot accept."

"Ms. Baxton, you are doing remarkable in your studies. I am surprised a student with a brain like yours doesn't not want to attend a school, due to fear. You are merely afraid for this, but you do not realize that you already have a friend."

"What are you talking about? The only wizards I know are you, and my parents." She said lying slightly; Oliver had given her much food for thought.

"A 7th year student, sent me an owl today asking under what circumstances would a witch not be able to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, as her father leaned against the doorframe.

"Oliver," she muttered her hand at her throat.

"You do know more. You want to attend Hogwarts, you have wanted too since you were 5 years old Tari" her father piped up.

"No, I wanted a dream that couldn't become a reality. Professor I promise I will think about it, but I doubt my answer will change." Tari said turning away from her dad and her professor.

"Very well, Ms Baxton. Here" he handed her and envelope and sheet of parchment.

"What is this Professor?" she asked looking down at the papers curiously.

"The 7th year book list, and you summer homework that you need to do before September first." Professor Dumbledore told her kindly.

"Thank you sir," she replied and set them down near a candle. The men left, but Albus turned right before the door had shut. The envelope was open and the parchment was being slowly burned over the candle.

"You might want to send another envelope soon," Mr. Baxton replied quietly noticing what had caught Albus' eye.

"How long is it thought that she will live?" Albus asked as he headed up the stairs.

"The doctor's area already surprised, but not much longer. It's too hard for them to become children of the moon." Mrs. Baxton replied sadly in the kitchen at the top of the stairs.

"The only thing she wants more then going to Hogwarts is a friend, a real friend." Mr. Baxton said as he handed Albus a drink.

"Her homework is remarkable, there is no reason why this cant be done, she is just scared..." Albus said, "but I think she already has a friend."

Celena Tarien, stared at the ashes that had been the acceptance letter and turned to look at the 7th year book list. She had already read the whole reading list. She set it down away from the flame. She needed it anyway to give her an idea of what she needed for her classes. She set down at her desk, and began the first essay on the list. A potions essay, on the forgotten potion Moonlight Elixir and it's remembered uses. She couldn't wait until she did her defense against the dark arts essay too, about Vampires. According to muggle myth, she was one. And that was exactly what her muggle study essay was about. How muggle myths and legends regarding true mythical being like vampires existed.


	3. For Dreamers

Celena was in her backyard, on paved section about 3 days later. She was dressed in black yoga pants, and a tight zip up hoodie. On her feet were ballet slippers. She was just trying to remember how to dance; she had been pushing her body a lot the past few days. Her muscles screamed when she went on her toes, her arms against her house for balance. She had found out that her friend had died, so this seemed like the only way she could handle it…Pushing her self to be perfect; even though the only thought pouring through her head was_ Im not perfect, I have XP…_Her muscles eased slighting, and pain lessened, her muscles were remembering. She let go of her house and began to pirouette. Her arms were gracefully over her head. She stopped and began to perform an arabesque. Her body still screamed, as she went back on to her toes. She began to tiptoe slightly, staying upright on her toes as she stumbled and fell."Damn it," she muttered as she stood up once more, noticing a slight rip in her pants.She took off her slippers and placed on a pair of skate shoes in their place. She began to stretch again, trying to get ready for the dance she learned from a movie. She smiled to her self as she headed to a grassy point in her yard, she shut her eyes, as the song began in her head. She had it memorized, the lyrics flowed from the song in her head, to her mouth as she began to dance. It was the same dance she was dancing when she met Oliver."For dreamer's, night is the only type of day…" she sang quietly as she danced around. She was so caught up she didn't notice a shadow in her yard listening."And I'm free, like the wind…like I'm gonna live forever. It's a feeling time can never take away, all I need's a few more dollars," She sang, the song pouring from her mouth was filled with a slight pain, it was just thick with emotion.The song ended as she spun hearing a noise from her audience."You're trespassing," she informed it. "I do see you.""I didn't want to interrupt," he replied, stepping forward."Hello, Oliver" she said as Oliver Wood stepped forward, in to the dim light that poured from her house."Hi, Tari…" he replied trying to find out if she was angry or not."What are you doing here?" her voice sounded tired, like she gave up; Oliver couldn't hear the strength he had when she had been singing."I was walking past, and I heard you and recognized your voice. So I came to watch." He replied, honestly…This girl was interfering with his thoughts about Quidditch!"I see," was all she said quietly and sat down on the lush grass.Oliver sat down beside her. "What's wrong Tari?" he asked finally when the silence had consumed them both."Why do you care?" she said, her quiet voice icy. "You heard the kids talking about me didn't you?" "A little…" Oliver admitted, he was out with his mom when he heard a couple of teens about their age talking about a ghost girl. Oliver walked up and introduced him self and asked what they were talking about. They told him about a girl, with skin so pale it glowed in the night, a girl who was never seen except for night after the sun went down. They said she was a vampire."So… You came to see what the 'Vampire' looks like." She spread her arms and turned to face him. "What do you think?""I know you aren't a real vampire. Remember I go to Hogwarts." He told her."So why are you here?" she asked, getting up and backing away from him."I want to know why you are like this, why you can't go in to the sun. Why you are the only witch in Hogwart's history that is having our Headmaster home teach you." He demanded, hoping for an answer."Fine," she opened her screen door. "Follow me…"_**Author's Note: The song lyrics is from the Newsies song "Santa Fe" written by Alan Menken sung by Christan Bale**_


	4. Out Out Brief Candle

Celena entered a dark staircase. She quietly lit a candle and motioned for him to take of his shoes. She then led him down the dark staircase, to a candlelit suite of rooms; all directly under ground and consumed by darkness.In the first room, was a desk with a computer. The screen was glowing, and on the screen was a essay about the Shakespearean play King Leer. Beside that though was a roll of parchment, about a muggle legend air drying because it was covered from top to bottom with a neat precise writing.Celena looked around uncomfortably and pointed to a door, "That's my bedroom if you want a look, the bathroom is adjoined to the room and there is a small kitchenette that way" she continued pointing behind her. "I'll go get us some snacks and sodas…Umm I guess make yourself at home." She vanished with a practiced ease in to a dark room that looked lit by flickering candles.Oliver looked around; noticing that a small TV was surrounded by a music system and the room was encircled by roof to floor bookcases. He noticed some of the titles, "Advanced Potions", "Remembered Potions and their Forgotten Uses," all the other books in their series intermingled with muggle novels, study books and other magazines.He peaked in to her bedroom, and was tackled down by her dog and cat.Celena came out with a plate of apples and cookies, as well as 2 sodas. She knelt down and placed them on the coffee table and picked up her cat and pulled her dog off of Oliver."You ok?" she asked as she helped him up…"Yeah thanks…" he answered as she dropped his hand as soon as he was standing. She nodded and settled down on the chair by her computer desk. She checked the ink on her parchment and faced him. He settled down on the couch and watched her through the unstable lights. She began to stroke the plushy cat she had on her lap. The cat looked a lot like a stuffed animal to Oliver but he didn't say anything."When I was born there was a pretty good chance I had XP… My older sister Celeste had it too…" she stopped to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Celeste and Celena are very similar," Oliver commented."They are variations of moon goddesses. She died when I was about 3. She went outside a little too early and got third degree burns on just under 80 of her body. There was no hope for her. After she died I found I preferred to be called Tari."

"Oh Tari I am so sorry…" Oliver said quietly petting the dog at his feet."Thanks, after she died I am not sure how my parents would ever get out of it. They kicked up the security around me. Buts its hard, because any UV light burns me…I can have light bulbs that give off less UV light then normal ones…But my parents just keep buying me candles… That's the reason I can't go to Hogwarts, my parents are worried I'd burn and it would be so hard for them to come and see me." Tari finished quietly."What do you do then? During the day I mean?" Oliver asked mesmerized by this girl whose only life was at night."I study and work… I am in Muggle High school but 1 grade higher then where I am suppose to be…Hence the computer, but I am also attending Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore comes and visits me monthly to just check up on me and answer any questions I might have… But most of all I dream…""About what Tari?" he asked as she stopped to grab a piece of apple…"About the remaining time I have to live, and how I would live without XP…" she replied quietly as the candles went out.


	5. Midnight Lioness

Celena lit the candle from one already burning, a small blush mantling her cheeks. Oliver watched her steady hands, wondering why she wasn't shaking.

_She has accepted her fate…_ Oliver thought and helped himself to a piece of apple.

"Come to Hogwarts Celena!" Oliver said after he swallowed his bite.

He watched her face fill with pain, "I can't Oliver!"

He got off the couch and knelt beside her and looked in to her eyes.

"You can Celena! You told me you could! If you were careful" Oliver started and noticed she made move to open her mouth so he continued. "Your scared of what people would think not of what would happen."

"Wouldn't you be Oliver?" she whispered harshly. "I'm mostly scared of burning, of dying but how would they treat me? A witch forced to live in the muggle world, home schooled."

"They don't need to know, the only house that would be bothered, would probably be Slytherin. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will accept you always. I have only known you a couple of days but I know you're no Slytherin. Go for one semester! One month! You will regret it for the rest of the time you live!" Oliver backed away and looked at his watch. It read 2:00 am; he scowled and looked down at the silent Celena.

"Tari, you are a Gryffindor to the core. We are brave; you are our midnight Lioness. Please come?" Oliver finished wondering why she was driving him so much.

"Oliver…"She whispered voicelessly. Oliver nodded and went towards the stairs.

"I have to go, thanks for the snack and drink." Oliver said and opened the door going upstairs.

He went and put on his shoes and went outside.

"You tried boy, and I thank you for that. But who are you?" a male voice piped up outside. Oliver looked around his wand in his hand, wondering who was out.

Tarien scooped up her cat and cuddled up on the couch.

"So Lunar? Whatcha think? Should I go?" she asked her cat as Chaos jumped up and lay at her feet.

She sat pondering for a long while…. She booted up her computer there was no way she could sleep now.

"Sorry sir but who are you?" Oliver asked politely as a man came out with Tari's hair color.

"I'm Celena's father, Johnathan Baxton." He held out his hand for Oliver to shake.

"Wood sir, Oliver Wood." Oliver took the hand as the man sat down and pointed to the bench beside him.

"You must be the man Albus spoke to us about," Mr. Baxton said quietly to Oliver. "I don't want to keep you long, for you already is very late. I thank you for trying to get her to go to Hogwarts, Oliver I truly do. We all have tried for she talked of going ever since she could talk. But something has happened and she shut herself off from her dreams. She only ever talks to her friends she met at XP camp, Shayla and Kim but Kim died today and I don't know what she will do. Oliver just be her friend that's all she needs."

"I plan to do that sir," Oliver replied and got up to get going.

"And Oliver?" Mr. Baxton called out.

"Yes?" He turned around to face him.

"Her email is if you want to talk to her." Mr. Baxton went inside.

"No worries sir, I will." Oliver muttered and left.

Celena booted up her MSN and frowned slightly. Shayla wasn't on, she almost always was.

**BEEP Star Gazer has signed in**

**BEEP Cassiopeia's Princess has signed in**

Tari smiled. Star Gazer was a girl from camp, named Sam and Cassiopeia's Princess was a girl named Kel who Tar met at the camp as well. She opened a conversation box between the three of them. And began to type.

**Midnight Lioness says: Hey girls how are you?**

**Star Gazer says: Not bad Tari, Hey ****Kel**

**Cassiopeia's Princess says: Hey guys ****wats**** up?**

**Midnight Lioness says: Not much, I ****haven't**** talked to u for a long while**

**Cassiopeia's Princess says: ****lol**** no kidding girl, what have you been up too?**

**Star Gazer says: Where is Shay tonight?**

**Midnight Lioness says: No idea, ****Im****kinda**** worried but she is a big girl, ****Im**** sure she is ****alrite****. I have a question to ask you 2.**

**Star Gazer says: ****kewl**** ask you your question**

**Midnight Lioness says: I have a chance to go to this boarding school in England….**

**Cassiopeia's Princess says: You mean without ****getting' burned or ****nuthin**

**Star Gazer says: What are you scared about Tari? It would be quiet wonderful**

**Midnight Lioness says: Sam? ****Its**** quite not quiet…**

**Star Gazer says: bug off, we ****arent****talkin**** bout my spelling we are talking about you going to school…**

**BEEP ****You**** have opened my eyes has requested for you to be on their MSN list do you accept?**

Tarien stared she added the person wondering who it was. She had a gut instinct she knew.

**Midnight Lioness says: Guys Ill ****brb**** ok?**

**Star Gazer says: Sure Tari come ****bac**** soon!**

**Cassiopeia's Princess says: Sam your spellinghorrible**

Tarien smiled as she read the next comment and opened a chat window with the new person in it.

**Midnight Lioness says: Hello… But who are you?**

**You have opened my eyes says: I like your name did someone call you it tonight?**

**Midnight Lioness says: You didn't answer my question ****Capt'n**

**You have opened my eyes says: ****Ahh**** but you didn't answer mine either, Lioness.**

**Midnight Lioness says: You seem to know me but yet I can't place you…**

**You have opened my eyes says: smirks ****Your**** smarter ****than**** this Tari…**

Tari froze as she read over the last comment….

"I should have known" she muttered to Chaos at her feet.

**Midnight Lioness says: Hello Oliver how did you get my email?**

**You have opened my eyes says: You caught on Tari, your father gave it to me…**

**Midnight Lioness says: ****Jonathan**** Baxton?**

**You have opened my eyes says: Yeah that was his name**

**Midnight Lioness says: What do you want Oliver?**

**You have opened my eyes says: Just wanted to add you and chat**

**Midnight Lioness says: ****You're**** not a moon child its 5 in the morning…Don't you have stuff to do today?**

**You have opened my eyes says: I will sign off if you promise me one thing….Think about attending Hogwarts?**

**Midnight Lioness says: You make me promise something I ****cannot**** keep**

**You have opened my eyes says: liar…Promise me?**

**Midnight Lioness says: sighs alright you win! I promise you by the light of the stars that I will in fact think about it…**

**You have opened my eyes says: Thank you Tari, Good day and sweet dreams**

**Midnight Lioness says: …Good night to you Oliver….**

**You have opened my eyes says: You have opened my eyes goddess of the moon….**

**You have opened my has signed off and will not reply**

Tari stared at the last comment, she felt a slight heat radiating off her cheeks.

She went back to her last convo…

**Star Gazer says: She left us… You know ****it's**** true ****Kel**

**Cassiopeia's Princess says: No she didn't Sam, patience is a virtue you need to ****learn…Besides she still is signed in…**

**Midnight Lioness says: Hey ****sry**** bout that…**

**Star Gazer says: ****Whats**** he like Tari?**

**Midnight Lioness says: What are you talking about?**

**Star Gazer says: You only leave chats with us if 1. Shayla signs in which she hasn't unless she blocked me and ****Kel****. 2. You were gone an awfully long time…****Midnight Lioness says: rolls eyes Sam it wasn't a guy…**

**Star Gazer says: ****SSSSuuuuuurrrrrreeee****…..I g2g ****ttyl**

**Midnight Lioness says: bye Sam**

**Cassiopeia's Princess says: Later****Star Gazer has signed off and may not reply****Cassiopeia's Princess says: Tari? About the school you will know it's the right choice if your heart tells you so. I know it sounds corny but seriously, if it feels wrong don't go. If it feels right however, go…****Cassiopeia's Princess has signed off and may not reply.**

Tarien smiled softly to herself. Kel was right, every cell in her body was screaming go, except her heart.


	6. Horrible News

Tari sat staring in the growing darkness, her eyes poured tears. It was 2 weeks after MSN conversation but it felt like a year. She sat in her backyard, it was dusk. She got a very disturbing letter today and it was stained with tears.

**Dear Celena Tarien Baxton;**

**This letter only brings you bad news. You have only met me once, but my daughter Shayla talked about you often. It was always about you and Kim and her. The day Kim died; Shayla went out on the little motor boat we had bought for her so many years ago. From what she told her boyfriend, Brett she went out to a little basin that night, and cried herself to sleep. She was fine, and safe but when the tide goes out it leaves a deep empty bowl, that you can only fly out of. She was stuck when the sun came up.**

**She died in hospital a week later with third degree burns on 80 of her body. It was horrible but at the end she wasn't in pain. She requested a couple of her own items be sent to you and those will be coming in a little while.**

**Yours Sincerely;**

**Maria Johnson**

Tarien had stained the letter with more tears, and she put it down on the grass beside her. She knelt, knowing why Shayla had not been on that night. She had been in the hospital or burning outside.

She stood up and looked around, she ran. She raced away ignoring her muscles screaming not used to the speed and the power to run. She ran, blinded by tears. She collapsed in the park where she first saw Oliver. She sat on her knees. Flashes of her times at Camp Sundown with her and Kim and Shayla were behind each tear as they fell.

"Hey look fellas," Tarien tensed, feeling the presence of 2 drunken men behind her. She stood up, and faced them.

"Name your price girlie," one of them demanded. "We will pay triple it if you allow us a spin or two."

Her eyes narrowed, as they advanced. "That is not my trade gentlemen," she informed them backing up.

"Name your price or we will pay whatever we think necessary" one of them snagged her wrists. She kicked out hitting one on his thighs. She turned her head and bit down on the bare skin on his shoulder. He yelped in pain.

Oliver raced in to the fray punching the man who held her captive. She fell crying to the ground. Oliver punched the other men before they ran.

"Tari," he whispered gathering her in to his arms and pulling her closer to him.

Tari just sat there shocked. She shook her head to clear it and backed out of his embrace.

"Thanks…. Oliver…. Ummm Here" she handed him a cardboard tube she had been carrying since she had left her house. Oliver looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised, ignoring the pain on her face and her tear filled, red eyes. He pulled up the cap and reached in. The tube was about 50 centimeters long and 10 centimeters in diameter. He pulled out 8 or 9 pieces of parchment. On them color coded by house color were Quidditch strategies. Red and gold, with Silver and green for Slytherin… Blue, bronze, gold and red for Ravenclaw, and yellow, black, red and gold for Hufflepuff.

"Dumbledore lent me his memories of each game played in the last few years, since Harry Potter joined the team. From them, I deprived these…" She told him quietly… "There is something else too…I… I…I need to tell you" she stuttered, almost afraid of what she was going to say, scared about how perfect it was. Everything seemed right, screaming at her to do it. Oliver looked surprised, "Tarien, there is something I need to tell you too…You are such an amazing…"

Tarien interrupted him, "I need to say this now…I…I think…. Im attending Hogwarts come September…"

Oliver stood shocked; the parchment fell from his hand. His mouth was wide open in shock.

He became lost in his own thoughts as she got over run with flashbacks.

_Celena went upstairs after her msn conversation with the girls and took down the family's owl, Troy; to his leg she attached a hastily written note to the Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore; **__****_

_**Something has given me a change of heart, and I am willing to attend Hogwarts this September if you are still willing to accept me**____****_

_**Miss Celena Tarien Baxton.**_

_The next day __Albus__ arrived, and was shown downstairs. Celena was madly typing at her computer as her printer was spitting out sheet after sheet of size 10 font, margin to margin._

_"Uh?__ Miss Baxton?" he asked politely._

_She spun around on her wheeled chair._

_"Please Professor! I have realized if I do not attend Hogwarts I will regret if forever…"_

_"Celena, if I may say something?"_

_"Sorry Professor?" she stopped breathless._

_He handed her a letter, "On the last day of August I will come with Professor __Flitwick__ of Charms and Professor __Snape__ of Potions to help you get to Hogwarts without the need of doing it at night…"_

She turned to face him, "Now Wood? What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Oliver looked at her still in shock, and he looked down at the strategies she gave him. What was on his heart would wait for later as he gave her a tight hug.

She smiled happily, but a voice screamed inside that something would go terribly wrong.


End file.
